


Believe Me Now

by VellichorEloquence



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Descriptions of a Panic Attack, Ghost Ryan Bergara, Ghosts, M/M, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, major character death obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorEloquence/pseuds/VellichorEloquence
Summary: In which Ryan is a ghost trying to convince Shane ghosts are real





	1. Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic on the website so be prepared for horrible writing and bad grammar as I have no beta.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is really short as i'm not entirely sure what i'm doing ':)

“You don’t even have a reason not to believe in ghosts!” Ryan argued, which was much less convincing once you take in the fact that he is currently laying upside down on the couch, his hair grazing the filthy floor. Shane makes a mental note to vacuum this weekend before returning to the (redundant) argument at hand.  
“If you can show me a ghost I will personally write an apology to every ghost I have ever offended.” Shane quipped with fake sincerity.

Ryan gave a frown at that.

They had just finished filming a post-mortem and Ryan was still holding onto the debate that had occurred during the episode. Usually Ryan was able to forget and move on after five minutes or so, but today he just couldn't seem to give up.  
“Ryan we’ve been over this thousands of times just accept that I will never believe in your spooky boys and get over it.” Shane continued, firmly ending the conversation. It was harsh but Shawn has had this conversation more times then he could count and it always ended the same.

“I’m just saying that you’re not being very open mi-” Ryan tried to argue before being cut off by Shane  
“Ah ah ah nope if we're gonna debate anything it’s what takeout to order or of course the age old question: is Shane Madej amazing or incredible? I can never decide which sounds better?” Shane retorted.

Ryan’s only response was a groan. Shane chuckled.  
“Ok then chinese it is!” Shane joked attempting to cheer Ryan up.  
Ryan gave a small smirk, and sat up like a normal person to reach for his phone. Hopefully to order that chinese food. Shane cheered mentally. About the smile not the chinese food… wellll maybe a little bit because of the chinese food.

\---------

Ryan stared at the ceiling of what used to be his shitty apartment. Now it was someone else's shitty apartment. He didn't know who owned it now and he didn’t care to, it was just another reminder of how easily his memory had been erased. He lifted a hand in front of him. At first he was terrified that nothing would ever be the same, HE WAS A GHOST, but now after the screw you ghosts are real phase came to an end Ryan couldn't help feeling empty. The world he had build was gone, but not entirely. He had found a way, after he had gotten over the initial shock Ryan quickly learned that for at least a short amount of time he could appear to humans. His powers had limitations and for the most part ended with Ryan feeling dead tired (pun definitely intended) at the end of the day but it was worth it if it meant he could still have somewhat of a life. All he had to do was say there had been a terrible mix up and boom. He had a life, he had friends, and yet it all felt like a lie… Well it was kinda of a lie, but not really! Ryan groaned and rolled over almost falling off the couch before remembering he could float.

He almost gave up, almost expected that his death would be the end of him, and then Shane came into his life. At first Ryan only saw another asshole who made him wish he could die, again. When Ryan’s desk was moved next to Shane’s he was ready to deal with all sorts of dick comments and desk space related arguments, but for the most part Shane kept to himself, only making the occasion bad joke. Occasional (read: often) Ryan went “home” grinning at a stupid off hand comment made by a certain Shane Madej.

When Ryan started unsolved he was over the moon.He had been set on this since he’d gotten the job at Buzzfeed. The recently made ghost had been interested in the paranormal when he was alive but now that he was a ghost he felt it was his duty to learn as much as he could. To prove to the world without coming out as a ghost himself. Is that a thing? Did ghost closets exist? It didn't matter the board had accepted his pitch and the filming of Unsolved season one was starting next week.


	2. Watch Me Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's meticulously crafted world starts to unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst already? How'd that happen? In all honesty this is my first fic in way to long and i'm having so much fun.

F  
A  
L  
L  
I  
N  
G  
The words rushed past, drowned by the wind in his ears as he fell alongside his heart. The news fell over Ryan like concrete: his new co-host was leaving the show half-way through season one to work on his own project. After months of work, of research, of trying dealing with the fact that he wasn’t fucking alive, all down the drain. He will not cry. He will not cry.

Ryan walked past Jen with unsteady legs. He should thank her for telling him. He should get back to work. He doesn’t.  
The amateur ghost makes his way to the bathroom gasping for air. His lungs are burning by the time he makes it to the bathroom. Ryan goes to push the door barely holding back a sob as he passes right through it.

Stumbling towards the sinks Ryan stares himself down in the mirror. Staring into his own eyes he could see the way he was fading, The way he could see the stalls behind him through his now semi-translucent body. Just another reminder that even in death he couldn’t be happy. He could barely manage. He was pathetic. His co-host had left him and all his work was down the drain, and he couldn’t even fake being alive. The world was spinning and he struggled to find his breathe. His thoughts drifting away from him before he could register them. The darkness creeping in from the corner of his eye. Moving to fast. Everything was moving too fast. Suddenly he was back to the moment of the crash. His last breath. Confronting his last seconds alive over and over like a broken record.  
Ryan’s panic was interrupted by a voice pushing through the darkness.

“Ryan?” Someone asked concern clear in their- no Shane’s voice. Shane was here.  
Quickly Ryan willed himself to be solid, and prayed to any god out there that Shane hadn’t seen him.  
“Yeah? Whats up?” Ryan mumbled not being able to hide the tremors in his voice as he gripped as the edge of the cold stone of the bathroom counter.  
Shane visibly relaxed as he stepped into the bathroom.  
“Jen asked me to check on you after you rushed into the bathroom without responding to her. Sorry to hear about Brent man.” Shane consoled, hesitating as he continued “I’m not much one for ghosties or theories but if you need help i’d be happy to give you some. Not that i’d be much considering I don’t know jack shit about this stuff, or that you’d even want help from me considering we barely know each other besides my hilarious jokes and you constant whining” Ryan’s desk partner joked attempting to clear the heavy air currently filling the small room, as he tapped the counter top nervously.

Ryan himself was taken aback. Not only had Shane come to make sure he was okay but he was offering to help him with unsolved. A small smile graced the ghost’s lips as he gave an incredulous chuckle. 

“You know what Shane that would be great. Now that you’re co-host of Buzzfeed Unsolved I hope you know what you just signed yourself up for”

The laugh that Shane gave as a response was worth the butterflies that now made their home in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> This is in no way talking about the real Brent I just needed drama. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Y'all are beautiful.  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (I'm sorry)


End file.
